


The new IT guy

by imaginexreader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, au where reader is nice to Nick and he finds a reason to stay at the office, i got inspired by lots of Matt the radar technician fics so, i know no one cares about Nick the IT guy but i do, nelson franklin - freeform, this could easily be matt the radar technician/reader without the wig tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginexreader/pseuds/imaginexreader
Summary: The entire office is on edge about the merger with this so-called Sabre company. After 3 years working at Dunder Mifflin–Scranton and with all the new manuals, aluminum bottles and printers, reader finds herself intrigued by this new IT guy called Nick.





	1. The Banker - prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are named after an episode, so it's easier for you to know what's going on.  
> Since Nick doesn't have a last name, I took the liberty to include the actor's last name.  
> All italicized parts with _"quotes"_ are meant to be commentary from the closed off interviews.
> 
> Codes used:  
> Y/N: your first name  
> Y/L/N: your last name  
> Y/H/C: your hair color  
> Y/E/C: your eye color  
> Y/F/C: your favorite color  
> (if you use Chrome, try using this extention http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/)

Today an investments banker is going to show up to sign off on the Dunder Mifflin Scranton branch, as it was sold to another company. As Michael was pretty much doing his usual thing, as in, making everybody even more nervous about the merger, Y/N was trying to go with her day as normally as possible, trying not to roll her eyes and/or laugh (she wasn't sure either) at Dwight's attempts at being an A.I. to impress the banker.

While Michael insisted Eric Ward – the banker's name, as Y/N later found out by asking Oscar –  to have a tour around the office, Y/N reminisced her time working at Dunder Mifflin.

Ever since the Scranton branch was notified about  absorbing the Stanford branch, Y/N Y/L/N was hired to reinforce the accounting team. With a few desk adjustments, she settled next to Kevin and in front of Oscar, thanking whatever gods may exist by not sitting next to Angela. The blond-haired woman was nice enough when not bothered by something, which didn't happen so often. Besides, Kevin was surprisingly nice, developing a friendship with Y/N that consisted on him going for candy on the break room and bringing something for her.

Being filmed all day was kind of odd in the first weeks, but after a while Y/N got used to it,  _ "after all" _ , she said,  _ "it'd be exhausting to pretend I'm someone else for that long" _ laughing, while Brian, the boom operator tried not to laugh too. The closed interviews became a routine, and sort of a place to let out frustrations, laugh at other people's behaviours or just conspire at what was going on at the office. The later really did make a difference while Jim and Karen were dating, because even though Pam and Y/N were friends, Y/N was observant and saw something was off about Beesly. Over the years, Jim and Pam's history just filled her heart with love, being that Y/N was a romantic or that she was just waiting for the right guy to sweep off her feet. 


	2. Sabre

A week has passed, giving time to the absorbing company, Sabre, to evaluate Dunder Mifflin's storage capabilities as well as it's staff, despite doing that only by talking to Toby. Y/N was a bit nervous but mainly excited. _"What if a new cute guy is hired?"_ she confessed to the camera, _"it certainly would be cool, since my last date, if you can even call it that, was probably a year ago"_ she gave a forlorn look in the closed off interview, " _well, I mean, I'm a romantic, I just don't go out in meaningless dates and clubs and whatever people who like that stuff do. I'm a_ nerd _for crying out loud! I like to stay in, watch movies, sometimes I even go in cosplay conventions with Dwight, that's how we_ became _friends_ " she sighed, leaning back in her chair. " _I mean, 'friends' as in 'he doesn't pester me and I don't mock his likings_ '", she chuckled. Some seconds passed and she said miserably " _I'm never gonna find a boyfriend, am I?_ "

After Michael told everybody to start clapping for Gabe Lewis, the "coordinating director for merging regions", Andy and Erin ruined their ode to the new company since " _apparently Sabre is pronounced as Saber, because who wouldn't guess that, right?_ " Y/N later shared with a satirical look.

Later, Gabe asked the office to meet in the conference room to tell what was about to change now that the company was bought. "So you've just been bought by Sabre. You've probably got a lot of questions" the video said "Hi. I'm Christian Slater. What's it like to work for Sabre? Let's find out together. Working at Sabre means taking on the challenge of the road that rises to meet you. Sabre is respecting the past, but opening the window to the future. Have you ever tasted a rainbow? At Sabre, you will" At this point Y/N was zoning, since this easy-to-listen-but-not-to-the-point video was not really her thing. It actually made her remember of Ryan's presentations. God, _did_ he annoyed her. "You'll find it easy to embrace the Sabre spirit. Welcome" the CEO Jo Bennett finished, her forthright southern accent giving her a strong appeal. _"So you've been shown a nonsensical video"_ Jim said with a southern accent _"you're probably wondering, 'what's going on?' Well, you're not alone"._

"At Sabre, we really encourage honest communication" Gabe started.  
_"Hmm, you really don't know what you're saying"_ Y/N spilled.  
"You should always feel free to express your thoughts, your–"  
"Talk about vacation days" Meredith intervened.  
" _There you go_ " Y/N pointed with a tight-lipped smile.

After some of Y/N's coworkers felt free to open a whole new discussion, Meredith suddenly exclaimed "hey, who the hell's going through our stuff?!" Y/N looked outside of the window of the conference room and saw a 6' 5" tall, black-haired man with thick glasses going through some of the computers in sales. She turned back to the discussion with a blush and a poorly-hidden grin.

" _What?_ " she said and then sighed, blushing again and grinning " _okay, yeah, he's cute_ " smiling at the camera.

"Actually, that's Nick." Gabe said, "He's your new I.T. guy. Uh, he's setting up a site-blocker. Mostly blocking the inappropriate sites. And then there are the time-wasting sites like Twitter, Youtube. We are blocking those as well" As Michael showed his typical tight-lipped expression, meaning that he wasn't happy about the changes, Y/N was really happy about how this day went so far.

After the meeting, when Y/N came back to her desk she guessed Nick, the IT guy, would probably have looked through her computer. She didn't have anything there, actually, so she wasn't worried, but she decided to make conversation with Nick. She just didn't know how to without looking too eager. It was good timing that Y/N decided to fetch some tea in the kitchen just as Nick was putting his food in the fridge.

"Hey. You're the new IT guy, right?" she asked.  
"Oh." he was caught by surprised while searching for a place to put his food container. When he looked at her he felt a little lump in his throat. The way her Y/H/C hair framed her face, her Y/E/C eyes and lips were all making him slightly blush.  
"U-Uh. Hi. Yeah, I am. My name is Nick" he straightened and extended his hand.  
"Hi. My name is Y/N, I work at accounting" she said with a smile while taking his hand "but I guess you knew that already, right?" she joked.  
"What?"  
_"Kill me. Kill me now."_ Y/N said to the camera.  
"Oh, because you went through our computers and stuff… It was stupid" she played it off, looking down.  
"Oh, right" Nick laughed "yeah, now I know all your secrets"  
"Damnit, and here I was planning my next trip with the money from the insider trading" Y/N joked. They chuckled.  
"Um, well, I hope you find no problems settling in" she said.  
"Yeah, thank you" he said.  
_"Well that went smoothly"_ Y/N said to the camera, face-palming.

Exiting the kitchen, Y/N went back to her desk to do some work. Nick picked up his mug and filled with some coffee. His position allowed him to look though the kitchen door and see Y/N sitting at her desk. _"Yeah, she's nice"_ Nick said with a small smile. _"Actually, her desk and computer were the most clean in the office"_ he chuckled _"with a plant, a small Luke Skywalker toy, an iPod… She seems to have a good taste"_

Later that day Michael made a toast, asking Y/N and her coworkers to put orange juice in their new aluminium bottles. "Raise your container to us and to Sabre" he proclaimed, drinking the liquid and then cringing "mm. Wow. That is metallicy." Y/N then looked at Nick who was also cringing at how the orange juice tasted and when they gazes met she bowed her head and made a ironic expression meaning "that's our company, welcome". Nick smiled. _"I sure don't know how I feel about Dunder Mifflin, but Y/N seems awesome"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the _"commentary"_ thing is working out for you. Also, the chapters are short because well, they have work to do! The idea is for you to watch the episode and then read it, so I'm just filling in :)


	3. The Manager and the Salesman

Since that day, Nick and Y/N had shared some of their lunch breaks, getting to know each other better. Although both of them wanted to be closer to one-another, specially Nick since nobody in the office seemed to notice his presence, they chose to take it slow.

_ "Nick is really funny and…" _ Y/N started  _ "well, you already know, so I might as well say it already. He's really cute and fun to hang around with. He's a good friend" _ Y/N finished looking a bit sad. After seeing Brian and the camera crew's knowing looks, Y/N was quick  _ "I've been through a lot of dates and relationships where I basically went all in. I'm always like that, you know? So I'm trying to be cautious this time for a change" _

Valentine's Day was approaching and Y/N usually bought everyone a card. It was a tradition of hers since she started, since she wanted everyone in the office to feel loved, even if in a friendly way. "They're mostly puns or sweet poems, but for Nick I want to give one slightly different. Still a card, so it's not so out there, but one that says something that shows I remember stuff he likes" Y/N happily shared.

Inwardly, though, she was a bit anxious. What if he doesn't like the card? What if he takes it the wrong way? What if he totally read through her and saw what she felt? What did she feel anyway?

I didn't help that today Andy was also giving cards to everyone just because he was trying to tell Erin how he felt. Well, Y/N guessed they weren't so different after all.

"What? No candy?" Kevin asked.  
"Andy, I thought we had something" Y/N joked.

The visit from the new CEO Jo Bennett startled everyone. While Y/N enjoyed a strong female leader, she couldn't help but feel pressured by the short Southern lady. It didn't help that she didn't seemed to like how Michael and Jim were sharing the manager position. After that Michael started to behave even more annoyingly.  _ "And so, the pissing contest starts"  _ Y/N smiled. 

After Y/N saw the exchange between Andy and Erin, where he gave her a card with Snoopy, when she didn't even know who the dog was, Y/N felt a bit more worried.  _ "What if he doesn't understand my card?" _ she opened her arms frantically.

Jo Bennett then asked people to meet in the conference room. Since that first Gabe presentation there were no more this last week. While walking to the meeting she found strange that Nick was in the kitchen and decided to go call him.

"Hey, aren't you coming to meeting?"  
"No, I don't need to be in these meetings, they don't concern me" Nick said with a shrug.  
"Of course they do! You're part of this office now, aren't you?" Y/N asked with her brows raised and her look playful.  
"Well, yeah, but–"  
"Then let's go, you're making me late" Y/N grabbed him by his arm and exited the kitchen.  
Feeling her hand grasp his arm, Nick sucked in a little breath, but quickly recovered when she let it go.

Kelly misinterpreting Andy's card made Y/N's eyes go wide in worry, as she already had distributed her cards. She'd give Nick's personally, but in the case of a deception, she didn't want to be there to see it. Nick was quietly having lunch at the break room, Y/N gave him a painful look as he walked by the annex to she her pretending to listen to Kelly rambling about her love life. Chuckling, Nick pretended he didn't mind having his lunch alone, but now as he sat thinking about how his day went and wanting to know if Y/N saw the movie she said she wanted to see last night, he felt lonely. Remembering the card he received, he opened.

And:

> "Happy Valentine's Day newbie! May you live long and with the force and all that :P"

He laughed. They had talked before about their favorite movies and their love for sci-fi and general geek stuff, so having her remembering this warmed his heart. " _ Look at this _ " Nick chuckled and showed it to the camera. " _ Loved it _ "  While still having lunch, the I.T. technician was surprised to have both Dwight and Ryan (and unusual duo) sitting across from him.

"There he is. The I.T. guy!" Dwight said with a forced friendly manner "I see you discovered the break room"  
"Uh, yep" Nick said hesitantly. Where were they going with this?

  
"I imagine one of the best things about being an I.T. guy is you get to know everyone's computer passwords" the salesman said with a knowing smirk.  
"You know, I actually don't" Nick chuckled unassumingly. The three one them laughed shortly.  
"Listen" Dwight said serious all of a sudden. "I know you have to say that, but we got a little problem here. There is a employee named Jim Halpert, And he's doing some terrible things, okay? He's molesting people via the internet, and we need to stop him" Nick was getting alarmed.  
"I think that you should call the cops–"  
"No, the cops called us. So I'm gonna need you to give me the password to Jim Halpert's computer"  
"I don't know what to tell you, man, I'm sorry. I just can't give out his password like that" Nick apologized. He really couldn't, it's company rules. Not that it matter now, this conversation was making him uncomfortable.

  
"Nick, we could make things very, very difficult for you" Ryan said his first words in the conversation while looking straight into Nick's eyes.  
"Are you… you threatening me?"  
"Threatening you?" Ryan asked playfully. "No" then trying to squeeze an empty soda can. Dwight followed and smashed Nick's apple. They both left without saying another word.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ Nick later expressed his confusion. _"I swear man, this people are so weird"_  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Y/N caught up with Nick when they were heading for the elevator.

"Thank you for the card" Nick chuckled.  
"Oh" Y/N laughed "you liked it?"  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny. Sorry I didn't get you one, by the way"  
"No, no, don't worry. You didn't know I was going to give you one anyway. It's just a tradition of mine to give cards every year" Y/N said quickly, feeling poorly for the man.  
"Right" Nick couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, knowing that Y/N also gave cards to everyone else in the office. He wasn't special. Why would he be?  
"Oh, you'd never guess what happened to me today" Nick remembered the break room exchange.  
"What?" They talked on the way to their cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I need a beta reader.


End file.
